


Fūinjutsu Mastery [a Naruto Resource]

by kyomei93



Series: Naruto Resources [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chakra, Fuinjutsu, Fūin, Gen, Sealing Arts, Sealing Techniques, Space/Time Fuinjutsu, Summoning Jutsu, Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomei93/pseuds/kyomei93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on Mastery of Fūinjutsu, the Sealing Arts. Exploring Disciplines within Fūinjutsu, skills and knowledge that bridge and enhance the Course Work taught as well as Applications of Seals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fūinjutsu Mastery [a Naruto Resource]

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Fūinjutsu has got to be one of the greatest powers of Kishimoto’s Narutoverse.
> 
> A very exacting and advanced skill, where with it, one can create extra-dimensional pockets for storage purposes; commune, summon and negotiate with Death in the guise of the Shinigami using the Uzumaki Clan’s Shinigami Mask & use the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to seal away everything from an individual to a primordial force of nature; manipulate Space-Time so as to teleport yourself as well send incoming attacks away from you - even Contract immensely powerful Animals from remote Realms to serve as companions and battle support.
> 
> The Sealing Arts are simply amazing in their possible utility.
> 
> So this is my interpretation of Fūinjutsu, the premier framework for extreme chakra programming. Everyone has used the ‘Levels of Sealing’ method of categorising Sealing Knowledge and Skill – Beginner, Intermediate/Journeyman and Master – simple enough.
> 
> I used ‘Disciplines within Fūinjutsu’ to class seals and to add depth to the fascinating field. It’s not perfect and there will be overlap, with some seals seemingly belonging to 2 or more fields/Disciplines – but it’s different.
> 
> Some honourable mentions include TechiSaWaDa’s fanfic My Path That Loops and kekkeigenkai95’s Tales of the Arcane.
> 
> My Path That Loops shines in its seal logic, mechanics and schema architecture as well as some really clever seals. The Homoeostasis Package is one example and it is later used as the backbone of Toki’s very innovative Stasis Seal, which is an extremely useful Medical Seal.
> 
> Tales of the Arcane, on the other hand, has a number of Sealing Disciplines and methods of examining and ascertaining levels of skill in Fūinjutsu.
> 
> There will be canon elements as well as fanon, head-canon and ideas from fanfic writers.
> 
> So let’s begin.

* * *

**Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** – Path to Mastery:  
  
**A. Course Work**  
1\. Sealing Lore, History, Mythology and Mysticism.  
  
2\. Calligraphy – crisp, precise script written speedily and at a rapid pace.  
  
3\. Chakra Fundamentals: Theory, its Lore, Mechanics, Sciences arising from it, what it Influences and what Influences it, Vagaries and Quirks as well as Suspicions  & Hypotheses on it.  
  
4\. Seal Detection and Identification.  
  
5\. Seal Safety & Precautionary Measures.  
  
6\. Disciplines within Fūinjutsu.  
  
7\. Seal Design & Engineering - Mechanics and Methodologies.  
  
8\. Mathematics & Physics for Seal Designers.  
  
9\. Biology & Chemistry for Seal Designers.  
  
10\. Seal Inscription/Inscribing Methods.  
  
11\. Seal Modification (and the requisite modification prevention measures).  
  
12\. Seal Compression (a security principle to reduce attack surface area by reducing what is visible of a seal arrangement into a single symbol and further encoding it.)  
13\. Curse Breaking:  
  
• Seal Disassembly & Analysis (of Components and Architecture)  
  
• Seal Hacking, Subversion and Hijacking  
  
• Seal Removal, Purging and Erasure  
  
14\. Seal Maintenance.  
  
15\. Seal Encryption and more Security Methods (including encapsulation of distinct schema elements, seal modification prevention etc. Not absolutely necessary to novices, unlike Seal Compression which is a must to all Fūinjutsu practitioners. Still highly recommended for those aspiring to higher ranks.)  
  
16\. Seal Innovation.  
  
17\. Seal Efficiency, to instil a habit of creating Matrices lacking the extraneous language and decorative fluff.

  


**B. Useful Skills in the Study of Fūinjutsu:**  
a) Knitting, Card Shuffling tricks and Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship  & Sword Techniques); very useful tools in developing great hand speed, dexterity, precision, a measure of ambidexterity, coordination and familiarity to the movements essential to high-speed Seal script writing.  
  
b) Tailoring, Stitch-work, intricate Embroidery and Leather-working to add Seals to clothes and shoes.  
  
c) Blacksmithing and metalwork skills for inscribing upon metal.  
  
d) Woodworking skills to better carve and etch wood.  
  
e) Trap Making, Detection and Disassembly.  
  
f) Saboteur skills.

  


**C. Fields of Study within Fūinjutsu:**  
1\. General-type and Miscellaneous Seals (common Sealing Matrices and Arrays that include Exploding Tags, Storage Scrolls/Seals, Presence  & Location Concealment seals, Chakra Suppression seals, Chakra Dampening seals, Paralysis Tags, Communications seals, Repair, Reinforcement & Maintenance seals, etc.)  
  
2\. Fūin/Seal Modules (for the most common and basic Seal Matrices - they are small self-contained Sealing principles that can be linked and cross-connected seamlessly to other Seals with little risk of blowback)  
  
3\. Sealing Rituals  
  
4\. Sealing Languages, Alphabets, Scripts and Codices  
  
5\. Analysis Sealing (Detection, Scanning, Measurement, Mapping, Diagnostics, Analysis, Imaging, Tuning etc.) – for application on objects, phenomena, materials, Seals, chakra techniques and more  
  
6\. Elemental Seals (to manipulate specific elemental alignments and aspects of chakra)  
  
7\. Summoning Fūinjutsu (on the Summon Realm and accessing it, its inhabitants, the creation of Summoning Contracts etcetera)  
  
8\. Prank Seals, and what Practical Applications & Skills arise from them  
  
9\. Permanence Fūinjutsu (a spectacularly difficult field within an already demanding chakra disciple that concerns itself with the enactment of permanent effects and phenomena)  
  
10\. Body Augmentation Seals (Accelerated Healing seals, seals to Enhance vision, hearing, smell and other senses, Poison Immunity seals, seals to Enhance balance, agility, flexibility etcetera)  
  
11\. Yin Manipulation Seals  
  
12\. Yang Manipulation Seals  
  
13\. Yin/Yang Manipulation Seals  
  
14\. Spirit/Life-force Manipulation Seals (for absorbing life-force, linking the life-forces of individuals, creating chakra imprints that exist after an individual’s death)  
15\. Theoretical Fūinjutsu (for possibilities even immensely imaginative Seal Masters find…shaky)  
  
16\. Energy Manipulation Seals (the Drawing In of different types of energy, their Transference, Shaping them, Converting one type into another, Storage and any other Manipulations)  
  
17\. Interdisciplinary/Hybrid Fūinjutsu (mixing different Chakra Disciplines & Skills with Fūinjutsu)  
  
18\. Combat Fūinjutsu: Defensive, Offensive, Support and Supplementary seals (Sealing development centred on battlefield applications)  
  
19\. Contractor's Schema (for building construction & renovation purposes - Strengthening seals, seals to protect buildings from the inhospitable weather, Reinforcement seals, Durability seals, Vermin Rejection seals, Dust Banishment seals, Ventilations seals, Temperature Control seals, Self-Repair seals etc.)  
  
20\. Mind Manipulation Seals (Accelerated Perception seals and other such Temporal Perception Manipulations, Defence against Mental Interference, seals concerning the Protection from Memory Manipulation etcetera)  
  
21\. Soul Manipulation Seals (Seals dealing with the Shinigami for instance)  
  
22\. Barriers, Wards & Security Seals:  
  
• Boundary/Border Creation for intrusion detection  
  
• Identification and Verification to determine an individual's security access and clearance level using Chakra Signatures (such as an individual's Yin Chakra signature) as well as Blood samples, assigned IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) keys, behavioural characteristics, body odour/scent etcetera  
  
• General Effect Wards  
  
• Space-Time or Time-Space Warding includes effects such as Dimensional Warding to prevent the use of Space-time jutsu within a Boundary/Border  
  
• Kekkaijutsu (Barrier Creation Techniques)  
  
• Time-Space Security Safes – incorporeal personalized space/time or dimensional pockets that can only be accessed by specified individuals with specific keys e.g. specified blood or channelling precise amounts of chakra in the required pattern, composition & frequency at a specific geolocation  
  
23\. Medical Seals (Menses Regulation seals, Stasis seals, Corpse Preservation seals, Quarantine and Isolation seals for epidemics and surgery respectively, Poison Analysis seals, Rejuvenation seals, Chakra Replenishing seals etcetera)  
  
24\. Materials Fūinjutsu (Effecting phenomena such as Reinforcement, Enhancement, Transmutation, Transmogrification and more, on materials)  
  
25\. Genjutsu/Illusionary Seals (Creation of Illusionary Effects and Cancellation of Illusions)  
  
26\. Time-Space or Space/Time Seals (Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Expansion, Dimensional Pockets, Event Negation, Banishment, Singularity Creation etc.)  
  
27\. Divine Mandalas & Demonic Runes; exceptionally dangerous to Mind, Body and Soul due to their inherent natures  
  
28\. Anchoring and Binding Fūinjutsu  
  
29\. Jūinjutsu (Cursed Seals)  
  
30\. Oaths, Contracts, Accords, Covenants and Promises  
  
31\. Artefact Creation, Handling, Subversion, Nullification, Maintenance & Destruction  
  
32\. Fūinjutsu analogues such as Onmyōdō and Runic Systems

  


_Thanks for reading and please leave a comment/review below with your thoughts_


End file.
